‘...li giudei debbano abitar unidi...’ The Birth and Evolution of the Venetian Ghetto (1516–1797)
כנס אקדמי בווונציה לאור 500 שנה לגטו - ‘...li giudei debbano abitar unidi...’ The Birth and Evolution of the Venetian Ghetto (1516–1797) - (The Birth and Evolution of the Venetian Ghetto 1516-1797) - 5/5/2016 to 5/6/2016 * המקור ימין|thumb|300px מארגני הכנס: organizzato da the Medici Archive Project, Beit Venezia e dal Comitato “I 500 anni dell Ghetto di Venezia או בנוסח אחר An international conference organized by: The Medici Archive Project; Beit Venezia – The Venice Center for International Jewish Studies; il Comitato “I 500 anni del Ghetto di Venezia”; Maimonides Centre for Advanced Studies – Jewish Scepticism; Soprintendenza belle arti e paesaggio per Venezia e laguna.המקור נוסח המארגנים An international conference organized by: The Medici Archive Project; Beit Venezia – The Venice Center for International Jewish Studies; il Comitato “I 500 anni del Ghetto di Venezia”; Maimonides Centre for Advanced Studies – Jewish Scepticism; Soprintendenza belle arti e paesaggio per Venezia e laguna. Sala del Piovego – Palazzo Ducale – Venice 5th & 6th May 2016 No admission without registration. Places strictly limited, so please register at conference@medici.org PROGRAM Thursday, 5 May 2016 13:00 – Registration WELCOME 14:00 – Representative of the Office of the Mayor of Venice 14:10 – Emanuela Carpani (Soprintendenza belle arti e paesaggio per Venezia e laguna) 14:20 – Paolo Gnignati (Comunità Ebraica, Venezia) 14:30 – Giuseppe Veltri (Maimonides Centre for Advanced Studies, Hamburg) INTRODUCTION 14:40 – Alessio Assonitis (The Medici Archive Project, Florence) ראו פרטים מטה INTRODUCTORY LECTURE 14:55 – Piergabriele Mancuso (The Eugene Grant Research Program on Jewish History and Culture in Early Modern Europe — The Medici Archive Project) - The Ghetto of Venice and the Making of Early Modern Jewry. PANEL ONE: The Ghetto in its Historical Dimension Chair: Simon Levis Sullam (Università Ca’ Foscari Venezia) 15:40 – Giacomo Corazzol (Tel Aviv University) - The Prehistory of the Venetian Ghetto in the Eyes of a Cretan Jew: Venice, 1509 16:05 – Piercesare Ioly Zorattini (Università degli Studi di Udine) - Il Ghetto e il S. Uffizio di Venezia: una storia di lunga durata (secc. XVI-XVIII) 16:30 – Zrinka Podhraški Čizmek and Naida Mihal Brandl (University of Split/University of Zagreb) - Mercanti ebrei fra le due sponde dell'Adriatico nel XVIII secolo 16:55 – Coffee Break 17:25 – Stefania Silvestri (The John Rylands Library – University of Manchester) - Jewish Women from Venice: A Portrayal through the Study of their Ketubbot 17:50 – Alessandro Guetta (Institut national des langues et civilisations orientales, Paris) - Italian Citizens of Jewish Faith: The Italian texts of David de Pomi and Leone Modena 18:15 – Panel One Closes 18:30 – Day One Closes Friday, 6 May 2016 PANEL TWO: The Architectures of the Venetian Ghetto Chair: Donatella Calabi (Università Iuav di Venezia) 9:00 – Elisa Bastianello (Independent Scholar) - Il Ghetto: aperture urbane e sociali 9:25 – Gianmario Guidarelli (Università degli Studi di Padova) - Le sinagoghe del Ghetto di Venezia nel contesto della architettura del Rinascimento veneziano 9:50 – Alessandra Ferrighi (Università Iuav di Venezia) - Dopo il Ghetto. La nuova contrada Riunione e le trasformazioni nella prima metà dell’Ottocento 10:15 – Stefano Zaggia (Università degli Studi di Padova) - Dalle contrade ebraiche ai ghetti nelle città della Repubblica di Venezia (secc. XV-XVI) 10:40 – Panel Two Closes 10:45 – Coffee Break PANEL THREE: The Venetian Ghetto and its Philosophical Legacy Chair: Giuseppe Veltri (Director, Maimonides Centre for Advanced Studies, Hamburg) 11:15 – Abraham Melamed (University of Haifa) - When did Judaism Become a Religion? The Case of Simone Luzzatto 11:40 – Anna Lissa (Maimonides Centre for Advanced Studies) - Scepticism and Politics in Simone Luzzatto’s Works 12:05 – Evelien Chayes (CNRS – IRHT, Paris) - Christians Studying in the Venetian Ghetto: Talmud and Scepticism 1630-1640 12:30 – Michela Torbidoni (Maimonides Centre for Advanced Studies) - L’esercizio serio-giocoso del rabbino Simone Luzzatto: un dibattito scettico sull’anima 12:55 – Panel Three Closes 13:00 – Lunch Break PANEL FOUR: Arts and Theatre in the Venetian Ghetto Chair: Shaul Bassi (Università Ca’ Foscari Venezia) 14:45 – Rafael D. Arnold (Universität Rostock) - Contrasting Sepulchral Traditions in Venice (Ashkenazic and Sephardic) 15:10 – Erith Jaffe-Berg (University of California, Riverside) - The Ghetto and Performance Making in Venice and Mantua in the Early Modern Period 15:35 – Michele Osherow (University of Maryland, Baltimore County) - The Problem of Conversion in Shakespeare’s Merchant of Venice 16:00 – Elizabeth Rich (Independent Scholar) - Moisè da Castellazzo, the Consiglio dei Dieci and Copyright Privileges: How a Jewish artist protected his creation of a picture-Bible in 1521 16:30 – Panel Four Closes 16:35 – Closing Remarks & Final Discussion 17:00 – Drinks Reception 18:00 – End of Conference No admission without registration. Places strictly limited, so please register at conference@medici.org. Download the program here: http://www.medici.org/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/Venice-Ghetto-Program.pdf נוסח מוקד מושב ראשון : “The Ghetto in its Historical Dimension” si è aperta con la relazione di Giacomo Corazzol della Tel Aviv University intitolato “The Prehistory of the Venetian Ghetto in the Eyes of a Cretan Jew: Venice, 1509″. A Seguire Piercesare Ioly Zorattini dell’Università degli Studi di Udine presenterà “Il Ghetto e il S. Uffizio di Venezia: una storia di lunga durata (secc. XVI-XVIII)” seguito da “Mercanti ebrei fra le due sponde dell’Adriatico nel XVIII secolo” di Zrinka Podhraški Čizmek e Naida Mihal Brandl delle università di Split e di Zagabria מושב שני : sarà Stefania Silvestri della John Rylands Library dell’Università di Manchester a portare il suo contribuito, intitolato “Jewish Women from Venice: A Portrayal through the Study of their Ketubbot”, prima che Alessandro Guetta dell’Institut national des langues et civilisations orientales di Parigi chiuda la prima giornata con”Italian Citizens of Jewish Faith: The Italian texts of David de Pomi and Leone Modena” הרצאות היום השני: “The Architectures of the Venetian Ghetto” si aprirà con “Il Ghetto: aperture urbane e sociali di Elisa Bastianello per proseguire con Gianmario Guidarelli dell’Università degli Studi di Padova che parlerà di “Le sinagoghe del Ghetto di Venezia nel contesto della architettura del Rinascimento veneziano” e Alessandra Ferrighi dello Iuav di Venezia, la cui relazione verterà su “Dopo il Ghetto. La nuova contrada Riunione e le trasformazioni nella prima metà dell’Ottocento”. A chiudere la sessione sarà poi Stefano Zaggia dell’Università degli Studi di Padova, con “Dalle contrade ebraiche ai ghetti nelle città della Repubblica di Venezia (secc. XV-XVI)”. Il secondo panel della giornata, intitolato “The Venetian Ghetto and its Philosophical Legacy” sarà moderato dal già citato professor Giuseppe Veltri, direttore del Maimonides Centre for Advanced Studies, Hamburg e si aprirà con la relazione di Abraham Melamed della University of Haifa, che verterà su “When המקור enice Ghetto 500 “Li giudei debbano abitar unidi” nl 160505 venezia convegnoÈ in corso oggi a Venezia, nella splendida Sala del Piovego a palazzo Ducale il convegno internazionale “…li giudei debbano abitar unidi…” The Birth and Evolution of the Venetian Ghetto (1516-1797) organizzato da the Medici Archive Project, Beit Venezia e dal Comitato “I 500 anni dell Ghetto di Venezia. Ennesimo appuntamento di studio e approfondimento di un programma che per tutto il 2016 porta nella città lagunare il meglio degli studiosi di molti campi, il convegno sì è aperto con i saluti dell’ufficio del sindaco, di Emanuela Carpani della Soprintendenza per le belle arti e per il paesaggio per Venezia e laguna e con i discorsi del presidente della comunità ebraica cittadina Paolo Gnignati e di Giuseppe Veltri del Maimonides Centre for Advanced Studies di Amburgo. Dopo un ulteriore intervento introduttivo di Piergabriele Mancuso, che ha coordinato l’organizzazione del progetto per il The Medici Archive Project ed è titolare del The Eugene Grant Research Program on Jewish History and Culture in Early Modern Europe, la prima sessione, moderata dallo storico Simon Levis Sullam dell’Università Ca’ Foscari Venezia e intitolata “The Ghetto in its Historical Dimension” si è aperta con la relazione di Giacomo Corazzol della Tel Aviv University intitolato “The Prehistory of the Venetian Ghetto in the Eyes of a Cretan Jew: Venice, 1509″. A Seguire Piercesare Ioly Zorattini dell’Università degli Studi di Udine presenterà “Il Ghetto e il S. Uffizio di Venezia: una storia di lunga durata (secc. XVI-XVIII)” seguito da “Mercanti ebrei fra le due sponde dell’Adriatico nel XVIII secolo” di Zrinka Podhraški Čizmek e Naida Mihal Brandl delle università di Split e di Zagabria. Dopo una pausa sarà Stefania Silvestri della John Rylands Library dell’Università di Manchester a portare il suo contribuito, intitolato “Jewish Women from Venice: A Portrayal through the Study of their Ketubbot”, prima che Alessandro Guetta dell’Institut national des langues et civilisations orientales di Parigi chiuda la prima giornata con”Italian Citizens of Jewish Faith: The Italian texts of David de Pomi and Leone Modena”. La prima sessione della seconda giornata di lavori, venerdì, intitolata “The Architectures of the Venetian Ghetto” si aprirà con “Il Ghetto: aperture urbane e sociali di Elisa Bastianello per proseguire con Gianmario Guidarelli dell’Università degli Studi di Padova che parlerà di “Le sinagoghe del Ghetto di Venezia nel contesto della architettura del Rinascimento veneziano” e Alessandra Ferrighi dello Iuav di Venezia, la cui relazione verterà su “Dopo il Ghetto. La nuova contrada Riunione e le trasformazioni nella prima metà dell’Ottocento”. A chiudere la sessione sarà poi Stefano Zaggia dell’Università degli Studi di Padova, con “Dalle contrade ebraiche ai ghetti nelle città della Repubblica di Venezia (secc. XV-XVI)”. Il secondo panel della giornata, intitolato “The Venetian Ghetto and its Philosophical Legacy” sarà moderato dal già citato professor Giuseppe Veltri, direttore del Maimonides Centre for Advanced Studies, Hamburg e si aprirà con la relazione di Abraham Melamed della University of Haifa, che verterà su “When did Judaism Become a Religion? The Case of Simone Luzzatto”. Gli interventi successivi saranno di Anna Lissa, del Maimonides Centre for Advanced Studies, con “Scepticism and Politics in Simone Luzzatto’s Works” e Evelien Chayes dell’Institut de recherche et d’histoire des textes del CNRS di Parigi, con “Christians Studying in the Venetian Ghetto: Talmud and Scepticism 1630-1640″ per chiudersi con Michela Torbidoni del Maimonides Centre for Advanced Studies su “L’esercizio serio-giocoso del rabbino Simone Luzzatto: un dibattito scettico sull’anima”. Dopo la pausa per il pranzo nel pomeriggio sarà Rafael D. Arnold della Universität Rostock ad aprire la sessione dedicata a “Arts and Theatre in the Venetian Ghetto” con “Contrasting Sepulchral Traditions in Venice (Ashkenazic and Sephardic)”, seguito da Erith Jaffe-Berg della University of California con “The Ghetto and Performance Making in Venice and Mantua in the Early Modern Period” e Michele Osherow della University of Maryland su “The Problem of Conversion in Shakespeare’s Merchant of Venice”. L’ultimo intervento del panel, prima della discussione finale e della chiusura del convegno, è affidato a Elizabeth Rich, che parlerà di “Moisè da Castellazzo, the Consiglio dei Dieci and Copyright Privileges: How a Jewish artist protected his creation of a picture-Bible in 1521″ a.t. twitter @atrevesmoked (5 maggio 2016) COMMEMORATING 500 YEARS OF THE VENETIAN GHETTO Piergabriele Mancuso, Director of The Eugene Grant Research Program on Jewish History and Culture in Early Modern Europe Five hundred years ago the Senate of the Most Serene Republic of Venice gave the Jews one of the many islands making up the city, the island of the ancient jeto, the foundry. On 29th March 1516 (incidentally, the first day of Passover that year) the first Jewish ghetto in the world was created. The ghetto system became commonplace in the early modern Italy, with a second ghetto established in 1555 in Rome, and a third one created in between 1570 and 1571 by Cosimo I, Florence’s first Grand Duke. To commemorate that event and in order to get a better and deeper understanding of the socio-economic, political and cultural features of the Italian ghetto system, we are now organizing a series of major academic initiatives and events that will take place throughout the year. The Venetian ghetto and the interstices that linked norms and praxis will be the main focus of an international conference organized in collaboration with Beit Venezia and the Committee for the 500th anniversary of the Venetian Ghetto and that will take place on 5-6 May 2016 at the Ducal Palace. A two-day conference dedicated to the idea and concept of Jewish mobility in early modern Europe will take place in New York, around mid-September. In spite of the ghettos and probably as a response and reaction to the segregation system of the time, Jews, especially traders and especially those of Iberian origin, found new ways to overcome and “pierce” the ghettos’ walls, paradoxically becoming one of the most mobile and culturally diversified minorities in Europe. This conference will take place on mid-September 2016 in New York, at the Center for Jewish History, our co-organizer. Last but certainly not least, another conference focusing on the making and development of the learned music repertoire produced in the Italian synagogues shortly before and after the abolition of the ghettos (ca. 1797-1870) will take place also in Venice, in collaboration with the Fondazione Ugo e Olga Levi, one of the most important institutions for study of musicology. During this conference we will disclose and analyze hundreds of newly discovered music scores that we recently found in the archives of some of the most important north-Italian Jewish communities, unpublished, unknown materials that perfectly describe the socio-cultural transformation of Italian Jewry following the collapse of the old regimes and the abolition of the ghetto’s restrictions. For any information, if you want to know more about or contribute to our current research and future initiatives, please do not hesitate to contact us (mancuso@medici.org). * A BBC Radio 3 interview on the history and relevance of the Jewish Ghetto is available here . קטגוריה:גטו ונציה - 500 שנה